Vive les Lego!
by Patriciasdreams
Summary: On peut faire beaucoup plus que monter des structures avec des Lego! HaoxYoh


3

**Alors voilà, j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ce oneshot en regardant le catalogue Lego pour les fêtes. Et en regardant ça je me suis dit « hmmmm…ça me fait penser à quelque chose que j'ai vu y a pas longtemps…. » et je me suis souvenu du costume super original de notre Hao sama!!!! J'ai aussi décidé de l'écrire en attendant de trouver une suite à mon autre fanfic, « L'ange gardien ». J'ai le début, j'ai l'idée de fin, mais j'ai absolument pas d'idée d'action pour le milieu de l'histoire! Enfin, je me la ferme, et j'espère que vous apprécierez…**

**Shaman King ne m'appartient pas…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Vive les Lego!!!**

FLASHBACK

« Anna, je romps nos fiançailles. Je veux que tu retournes vivre avec ma grand-mère. »

C'était tout ce que Yoh avait dit à Anna avant de se retourner et de disparaître, laissant la jeune fille effondrée et en larmes en arrière. Il ne se retourna pas. Ça faisait assez longtemps qu'il cherchait une raison pour se débarrasser d'elle. Tous ses amis lui demandaient pourquoi il endurait ça, pourquoi il se laissait attacher à cette hystérique masochiste qui le torturait sans arrêt. Dans ces moments-là, Yoh leur répondait que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait aimé, au début. Mais cet amour a disparu le moment même où il a vu pour la première fois son frère jumeau, Hao.

On pourrait dire de lui qu'il est narcissique, d'être tombé fou amoureux de son image miroir. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça. Alors après l'avoir vaincu et être devenu Shaman King, il avait décidé de ramener son frère avec lui. C'était l'occasion pour lui de se débarrasser d'Anna. Il en avait parlé à ses amis, avant. Il leur avait dit qu'il pouvait battre le cœur de Hao. Ils lui ont fait confiance et lui ont dit que s'il lui faisait confiance, alors ils le feraient aussi. Hao l'aimait aussi, il le savait. Ça avait été dur pour lui de l'admettre au début, mais il avait fini par le reconnaître.

Alors il avait été on ne peut plus heureux lorsque Yoh lui avait dit qu'il voulait l'emmener pour ne jamais se séparer de lui.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

« Yoh, j'ai beau t'aimer de tout mon cœur et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, mais je commence à en avoir assez de m'habiller comme toi.

-Pourquoi!? Répondit Yoh, avec une expression choquée.

Ça faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus à Funbari Hill. Tout le monde était reparti chacun de son côté. Sauf Ren et Horo Horo qui s'étaient mis en couple et qui avaient décidé de rester vivre avec les jumeaux.

-C'est une question d'identité Yoh! Tes vêtements ne correspondent juste pas à ma personnalité.

-Mais c'est amusant qu'on s'habille de la même façon! On peut se faire passer l'un pour l'autre! Il suffirait que tu accepte de te couper les cheveux et on serait pratiquement impossible à différencier!

-…Vois-tu Yoh, c'est exactement ce que je ne veux PAS!

-Pourquoi! Je trouverais ça génial! Et ça fait longtemps que je me demande ce que ça ferait de faire l'amour avec mon vrai miroir! Ça doit être une sensation agréable…

-…Merveilleux, je suis en couple avec un pervers doublé d'un narcissique…Et pourquoi toi tu te laisserais pas pousser les cheveux et tu t'habillerais pas comme moi?

-Avec des blocs Lego??? Tu plaisantes! Je veux pas avoir l'air d'un gamin qui tripe encore sur les blocs Lego!!!

-Eille!!!! Je t'interdis de dire du mal sur les blocs Lego!!!! C'est très beau les blocs Lego!!!! T'as plus de choix de style avec ça!!!

-Bah oui! Tu compte te créer un vêtement modèle vaisseau de guerre sorti tout droit de Star Wars???

-Ha ha, très drôle! De toute façon en ce qui te concerne, le look t'irait très bien. Avoir l'air d'un gamin qui tripe encore sur les Lego correspondrait parfaitement à ta personnalité.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, je te rappelle que tu parles au Shaman King!

-Franchement Yoh, depuis que tu es devenu Shaman King, tu te crois vraiment trop! Tu penses vraiment que j'ai quoi que ce soit à foutre que tu sois Shaman King où la reine d'Angleterre!? Je te parle de moi pour une fois! Et je te dis que je veux et je vais me chercher des vêtements! Maintenant file moi de l'argent! Et grandis un peu, tu veux!!!

-D'accord, d'accord! J'admet que j'exagère peut-être un peu…

-Peut-être!?

-D'accord…j'exagère. Point Final…On y va cet après-midi, ok?

-Ça marche. »

Yoh détestait quand Hao se mettait en colère contre lui. Il s'en voulait toujours parce qu'il savait que son frère avait indéniablement raison. Mais il DÉTESTAIT le look Lego de Hao. Mais bon, il l'aimait et il décrocherait la lune pour lui.

Soudain, il entendit le facteur qui venait de déposer le courrier. Hao était dans la cuisine en train de faire le repas. Il a décidé de s'occuper de ça après avoir failli mourir de douleurs atroces aux ventre après que Yoh ait cuisiné pour lui lors de leur première soirée romantique.

Yoh alla chercher le courrier et alla au salon. Des circulaires pour les fêtes. Noël…Yoh n'avait jamais aimé Noël…pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être parce que cette fête lui rappelait toujours à tel point il était seul.

Mais pas cette année. Cette année il avait Hao. Et il voulait lui faire plaisir. Puis il tomba sur une circulaire sur LegoWorld. « Le royaume du Lego!!! Livraison gratuite sur chaque achat de 100$ et plus!!! Venez nous voir à notre boutique! Allez sur Lego .ca pour plus d'information! »

Yoh n'en croyait pas ses yeux…les Lego étaient vraiment si populaires? Plus il feuilletait la circulaire, plus ses yeux s'agrandissaient en voyant tous les modèles. Yoh pensait beaucoup…Dieu qu'il détestait ça…mais il l'aimait après tout, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

« Hao! Je sais où aller acheter ton linge! »

Yoh emmena donc sa douce moitié (dans tous les sens du terme!) au centre d'achat dans l'après-midi. Quand Hao vit où Yoh l'avait traîné, il n'en croyait simplement pas ses yeux,

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis?

-Je n'ai pas changé d'opinion. Mais je t'aime, alors c'est suffisant…

-Mmm. Ça va, ça va. Commence pas à être quétaine en public tu veux…

Yoh riait comme un fou à voir Hao se précipiter de tout bord tout côté en prenant tout ce qui lui semblait intéressant pour se créer des nouveaux vêtements.

Mais voilà, après un certain temps, il commença à s'ennuyer. Soudain il vit une gigantesque salle remplie de blocs Lego, mis pêle-mêle. Apparemment, c'était une aire de jeux pour les enfants, comme ces parcs remplis de boules colorés. Seulement, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Yoh eu alors une idée. La salle était complètement remplie. Personne ne le verrait si il emmenait son frère à l'autre bout pour se cacher à l'intérieur des blocs et…avoir un peu de fun!

-Hao! Tu viens, j'ai une super idée qui va te plaire!

Le soleil se couchait. Ren et Horo Horo étaient revenus de leur promenade et se demandaient où étaient passés les jumeaux, lorsqu'ils les virent entrer, Hao les bras remplis de sacs de Lego et Yoh qui arborait un sourire…enfin, LE sourire qu'il arborait chaque fois qu'il avait réussi à convaincre son frère de faire l'amour avec lui. Et c'était souvent dans des endroits pour le moins inusités.

-Alors, c'était où cette fois? Demanda Ren.

Hao se contenta de rire puis Yoh répondit :

-Disons juste que je commence à apprécier les blocs Lego!

-Je te l'avais dit Otôto, les blocs Lego c'est la chose la plus cool qui existe, dit Hao en l'embrassant sur la joue.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voilà! Merde ça me tentait! Tk, reviews please!!!! Ah oui, pour ceux qui se demandent ce que veut dire le mot « quétaine », en gros je dirais que ça veut dire cucul!!!**


End file.
